In data centers and the like, an information system sometimes includes a plurality of types of information processing apparatuses, information apparatuses, and the like provided by a plurality of manufacturers and vendors. The administrator of such an information system performs configuration management to understand what types of information processing apparatuses or information apparatuses are used in combination.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2013-206368, 2012-99048, 2014-126940, and 2010-262545 disclose related arts.